Theresa Miller
Theresa "Reese" Miller 'is a main character in ''End Of The Dream. She is the youngest of the crew aboard the Icarus II, and her position there is design technician, in that she fixes any problems related to the design of the ship. She is 23 years old and is 5'5. She is from Brisbane, Australia. She was born on 3rd December, 2034 Background Reese liked designing from a young age. Living with her parents and younger brother Bailey, she often found herself struggling as she felt that she needed a higher level of education than she was provided with. Being more intelligent than her peers was often difficult, as Reese was teased for being a "nerd". Reese was sixteen years old when Icarus I departed Earth for the sun. During this time she was having family issues and eventually ran away from home, leaving school in search of better things. After being noticed by corporate companies for her architecture works, when she was eighteen, Reese was employed by NASA to review the plans of the Icaru design in order to update the model which would become Icarus II. When the crew for the second ship was hired, it was suggested that Reese accompany them in case of any faults, as might have been the case of the first, lost ship. Reese agreed to this, becoming a technician of sorts, dealing with any faults that the crew could not manage and also assisting with their trajectory. When she was twenty-two years old, Icarus II departed for the sun. Reese found life on board difficult. She did not miss home, but being a naturally antisocial person, the thought of having to communicate with others irritated her. She would often see Searle, the ship psychologist, who was one of the few people with who Reese felt she could identify. Eventually she began to open up the other crewmembers, but it did take some time. Appearance Reese has dark golden blonde hair that falls near to her waist, and that is long and straight. She has wide blue-grey eyes and fairly sharp features, yet is still considered quite pretty. She is fairly curvy. Personality Reese is tough and no-nonsense. She's serious and level-headed, which makes it hard for her to take a joke. She can be aggressive almost to the point of violence if her temper is roused. She is quite emotionally detached and doesn't like to express how she is feeling. However, this can lead to her suffering breakdowns. Once she gets close to someone, it's very hard for her to relinquish that closeness. She cherishes the few friendships she has, even though it sometimes doesn't seem like it. Ambitions Reese doesn't view herself as a hero for her part in the mission to the sun. She is also a person who despises viewing the world in black and white, and at all times takes on a 'shades of grey' approach. She knows a normal life won't really be possible when she returns to Earth, so all she craves is isolation. Strengths Reese is very determined. When she wants something, she will do whatever it takes to achieve it. She is highly intelligent and when it comes to Icarus II, she knows everything about the ship. Reese is quite a skilled technician, being able to operate most devices on board the ship. She is also strong-willed and good at masking her emotions, or keeping them to herself. Weaknesses Reese isn't great when it comes to dealing with emotions, be they hers or other peoples. Her head for practicality means that she can lack in empathy for others and come across as being ruthless or cold at times. She also finds it hard to make emotional attachments to others, struggling to find friends, and is therefore a bit of an outsider. Habits Reese grows easily annoyed at being treated like the "baby" of the group. When she is angry, she grows violent in that she will kick, punch or throw things. She is also extremely paranoid at the first sign of danger, and would be the first person to pick up a gun when she becomes jumpy. Relationships '''Family 'Maxwell Miller' Reese's father, who always favoured his son. He and Reese had an extremely tense relationship, especially considering her packed up and left when Reese was thirteen years old. Maxwell refused to contribute to Reese's education, despite it being obvious that she was very bright. However he was willing to contribute to sending Bailey to a private school, something that made Reese hate him even more. 'Penelope Miller' Reese's mother, who never really had time for either of her children. Penelope was a very social person, unlike her daughter, so she never really understood Reese's introverted nature. She liked to go out with her friends a lot, which often left Reese in charge of Bailey. Reese had a strained bond with her mother as well because of this. 'Bailey Miller' Reese's younger brother, five years her junior. Bailey was perhaps the only member of Reese's family that she actually got along with. Despite her antisocial and somewhat awkward manner, Bailey looked up to Reese as a role model. Even just before her departure to the sun and in video logs, Bailey and Reese are shown to be very close. In fact, one of Reese's most prized possessions is a necklace of shells Bailey made her when he was seven years old. 'Love Interests' 'Robert Capa' Another social outcast, Capa and Reese were at first distanced by both being fairly antisocial, however this became a common thing and therefore drew them together. Reese often tried to understand Capa, almost like a puzzle, and in turn Capa was drawn to Reese and wondered why she tried to hide her emotions. However, their romantic feelings were only really discovered later in the voyage.